Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face
by YamikoDarkTomboy
Summary: Cheren est le nouveau champion de la ville de Pavonnay et la première dresseuse à se présenter va faire remonter des souvenirs .


_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face _

_Cheren venait d'arriver dans la ville de Pavonnay , une petite ville de la région d' Unys . Il avait accepté le poste de nouveau champion d'arène et en était très heureux , il prenait cela comme une nouvelle expérience et un bon moyen de consolider les connaissances qu'il avait acquises lors de ses années de dresseur .Le plus gros des aménagements avaient été réalisés et il ne lui restait que quelques détails à peaufiner pour que cette arène lui corresponde . Il attendait son premier challenger lorsqu'une jeune fille se présenta à l'arène , il fut troublé en la voyant , elle ressemblait tellement à Ludvina , les mêmes yeux bleus , les mêmes cheveux châtains, la seule différence était qu'ils étaient attachés en deux couettes repliées sur elles-même et retombaient derrière les oreilles , alors que son amie préférait une queue de cheval . La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à lui timidement . _

_«-Bonjour je suis Cheren , le nouveau champion de cette arène et tu as l'honneur d'être la première dresseuse à venir me défier , cela ne veut pas dire que je vais être tendre avec toi , avant toute chose comment te nommes-tu? , demanda-t-il_

_-Je m'appelle Echo , et je suis de cette ville , je suis enchantée d'être votre première challenger , sourit-elle en répondant ._

_Pendant quelques secondes il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise «enfin Cheren tu ne me reconnais pas , c'est moi Ludvina , c'est parce que tu n'as plus tes lunettes que tu ne te souviens pas d'une vieille amie» .Mais bien sûr que non , c'était une autre jeune dresseuse , s'il s'était passé plus d'une vingtaine d'années il aurait pensé que c'était sa fille , mais il ne s'était écoulé que deux ans . Echo , cela était marrant qu'elle porte un prénom qui faisait écho à sa vie passée._

_-Bien , trêves de bavardages , montres-moi de quoi tu es capable , déclara-t-il prêt à en découdre ._

_Il était impatient de se battre contre elle , pressé de découvrir à quel point elle et Ludvina avaient en commun ._

_-Comme vous voudrez , Vipélierre go , ordonna-t-elle en lançant sa pokéball ._

_Le même pokémon de départ , cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant .Le combat fut intense , la jeune fille mettant tout son cœur dans la bataille , finalement , elle parvint à le vaincre grâce à son Riolu .Il alla chercher le badge tant mérité pour le lui remettre ._

_-Impressionnant , tu sais déjà le point faible des types , dit le champion épaté _

_-Merci , ma maman est une ancienne grande dresseuse alors elle m'a appris quelques petits trucs , avoua la jeune fille ravie ._

_-Ah je comprends mieux , à mon avis tu as tout pour être comme elle plus tard , affirma-t-il_

_La jeune fille se mit à rougir , égalée sa mère était son rêve le plus cher ._

_-Tu sais , tu me rappelles , Bianca , moi et une autre de mes amies lorsque nous avons débutés notre voyage , profites-en , tu verras c'est une expérience qui vaut le détour , souria Cheren avant de la laisser partir ._

_Il n'avait pas pu dire son prénom , cela était encore un peu trop douloureux , par réflexe il se plaça devant un cadre posé sur le mur à droite , c'était une photo de leur journée de départ , en dessous on pouvait lire l'inscription « Bianca , Cheren et Ludvina , les meilleurs amis et futurs champions pokémon» .C'était leur rêve , être les meilleurs dresseurs de tout Unys , mais la vie avait été toute autre , Bianca n'était pas aussi douée qu'elle le pensait , sa maladresse était un handicap de taille , lui ne savait pas quel dresseur il voulait devenir et elle , avait tenté de sauver le monde de la team Plasma , et surtout sauver le prince de cette organisation; N . Elle y était parvenue , mais il n'en avait jamais douté , elle était déterminée et ne se battait pas seulement pour elle .Sa victoire l'avait propulsée au rang d'héroïne , de sauveuse d' Unys , elle s'était retrouvée sous le feu des projecteur sans rien avoir demandé à personne .Ce statut lui pesait mais à l'époque il avait sous-estimé ce poids et un jour d'hiver allait le lui prouver ._

_Flash-back:_

_Cheren était à Annabelle , il était en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Ludvina , celle ci était silencieuse et nerveuse ._

_«-Lud , tu as un problème? , demanda-t-il inquiet _

_-Cheren , toi et sommes amis depuis longtemps maintenant , je sais que je peux tout te dire et réciproquement , alors voilà je vais être directe ...J'ai décidé de partir quelques temps , murmura-t-elle ._

_-Partir , mais pour aller où et pourquoi?, lui demanda-t-il étonné de cet aveux ._

_-Je l'ignore pour le moment , mais loin d' Unys , j'ai besoin de souffler , de changer d'air , être l'héroïne de la région commence à me peser , avoua-t-elle en regardant l'horizon ._

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire , son amie n'était pas du genre à prendre une décision sur un coup de tête , et il ne pourrait jamais la retenir si c'était sa décision ._

_-Bien si c'est ton choix , je le respecte , mais promets moi de revenir un jour , la supplia-t-il _

_-Cheren , enfin ne sois pas si dramatique , bien sûr que je reviendrais, le jour où Unys m'aura oublié , ou alors le jour où je me sentirais les épaules assez solides pour porter ce titre , souria-t-elle ._

_-J'attendrais ton retour , et ce jour-là je serais devenu le plus grand champion de la région , sourit-il à son tour ._

_-Je te fais confiance , merci pour tout , merci d'avoir été mon premier ami et d'avoir toujours été là pour moi , je ne l'oublierais pas,dit-elle émue avant de le prendre dans ses bras .»_

_Fin flash-back_

_Cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à la jeune fille , elle n'avait pas refait surface depuis , il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle , pas après ses exploits dans sa région natale , ses pokémons la protégeaient nuits et jours . Ludvina était sa première amie , et Echo sa première challenger , le destin lui envoyait-il un signe , la reverrait-il bientôt? C'est tout ce qu'il espérait , il se promit de surveiller de près la carrière du sosie décontractée de Lud . _


End file.
